


It Is Cruel and Unclean

by vaxildxn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Blowjobs, Bottom Kylo Ren, Burning, Collars, Emperor Hux, Hair-pulling, M/M, PWP, Scratching, Smut, Submission, Top Hux, poe's there for like 2 paragraphs, post-TFA, technically theres plot if you put it in the context of the whole work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7392985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaxildxn/pseuds/vaxildxn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snoke is dead. Long live the Emperor.<br/>(AKA Hux and Kylo fuck on Snoke's throne. Read the notes first for some context!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Is Cruel and Unclean

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a part of my Camp NaNoWriMo project, which is a Kylux-heavy Dark!Force-Sensitive!Poe fic. I just wanted to publish this scene on its own since it'll be...a while...before I can get the entire fic up, considering I don't have much more than this.
> 
> (Basically the only context that you may need is that Poe's Force-sensitive and has been brainwashed/reconditioned to obey the First Order. The Resistance and the First Order are in a full state of war with each other at this point and this bit takes place in the immediate aftermath of a significant victory for the Order, especially a small breakaway faction led by General Hux.)

Snoke was not small in death as any of the three men had predicted. They had all, somewhat independently, cultivated an image of the figure after he'd fallen. Shrunken and withered away. But he was still just a little larger than life, long and skeletal.

Voice raspy from thirst and overuse, Hux ordered Poe to remove the body from the throne room. “Leave us. We have business to attend to.”

With a curt but obedient nod, Poe acquiesced. He stood in place, concentrating on the limp form. With a precise twist of his wrist, Poe lifted the corpse into the air, and guided it out of the chamber, closing the doors behind him with an echoing boom.

For a moment, neither Kylo or Hux said anything. The last reverberations of Poe and Snoke’s exit faded away, leaving them in a heavy silence.

Finally, the echoes resumed as Hux made his way to the throne, each footfall sounding through the cavern. He turned away from the throne to survey his surroundings. Before he could sit, though, Kylo advanced on him, and Hux felt the telltale pressure of the Force pushing him downward. 

“Ren,” he hissed, “What are you-”

He didn’t get to finish his threat, though, as the pressure shifted to his throat, cutting off his words. He gagged, and Kylo released his Force hold. He struggled to keep a calm demeanor as he massaged his throat, gasping for a breath.

“I wish to swear my fealty, Emperor,” Kylo confessed, sinking to one knee. Head bowed, he placed one gloved hand on Hux’s knee, the other on his own. He bowed his head in deference. Hux wouldn’t admit it, but the honorific sent a shiver through him, straight to his cock. So many times, Kylo had called him Emperor, but now it was different.

Hux was overcome with the reality of the situation. Snoke was dead. He was sitting on the hewn stone that once belonged to him. He had all the power, all the galaxy under his boot. He was the Emperor.

Kylo’s hand inched up his thigh. Hux ran a hand over his face, fingers tangling in his coarse ginger beard before looking down at the other man. Both spattered in dirt, grime, and blood, both their own and that of those they had killed to get where they were now.

He must have taken too long to reply, because Kylo looked back up at him, dark eyes inquisitive and somehow vulnerable.

“You want my permission to pledge your loyalty, Ren?”

“Yes, my Emperor. It would please me greatly.” Kylo’s voice was just a little rushed.

Hux nodded just a little, sitting back in his throne. “I accept.” He set his jaw, trying to distract himself from the prickly flush that was creeping from underneath his collar. Kylo’s grip tightened ever so slightly, and Hux felt another small jolt of arousal.

“I will to you, my Emperor, be true and faithful-” Kylo began, his voice a steady monotone. Hux’s breathing hitched as he shifted on the throne.

“-According to the laws of the Force and the natural order of the galaxy.” He rose to his feet, and collided with Hux, pressing him into the cold stone. His beloved greatcoat had been abandoned, sacrificed for bandages a week before, the rest of his uniform reduced to scraps. A shiver coursed through his body as the icy throne made contact with the flesh of his back.

Kylo’s hand closed around Hux’s clothed dick, and the Emperor sucked in a sharp breath at the action. “Careful-” he began, but Kylo didn’t let him finish. Instead, he undid the clasp on Hux’s pants.

Unfazed by the warning, Kylo continued his pledge. As he spoke, his voice transformed into a low, sultry rumble. He straddled Hux slowly. “Nor will I ever with will or action, through word or deed, do anything which is unpleasing to you.” He punctuated every few words with wet, sloppy kisses on Hux’s neck, as well as on his chest, over the battle- scarred curves of lean muscle.

Kylo Ren was not a small man. Without his greatcoat to bridge the gap, Hux felt especially dwarfed by the form that pressed him to the throne.

Kylo seized Hux’s left nipple between his teeth, causing the smaller man to buck his hips just a little.  He pressed against Kylo, who was still flush against him. Eventually, though, the man slid off, lips lingering on Hux’s abdomen.

Hux canted his hips forward, giving Kylo a chance to snag the waistband of his pants. With a sharp motion, he slid them over Hux's small but pert ass.  Kylo positioned himself between Hux’s legs and placed long, sucking kisses up his thigh as he finished his oath. “Thus, I submit myself completely to you and chose your will.”

“Ren-” Hux gasped as the knight dragged his tongue languidly over Hux’s balls. He bit his lip, desperate to keep his face neutral.

Kylo drew away. “Does this not please you, Emperor?”

Hux’s cock betrayed his stoicness, twitching, swollen and flushed. “Your impudence does not, Lord Ren. Unless my memory fails me, not two minutes ago you vowed to submit yourself completely to me.” He shifted from his lax recline, rolling his shoulders back. His body language instantly shifted to become more dominant. Shoulders back and back stiff as steel despite his exhaustion, he glared down at Kylo.

“Do you believe I am a liar, Ren?”

“No.”

“You’re forgetting something.”

“No, Emperor,” Kylo corrected himself, deferring his eyes as a wince contorted his features. His growing erection strained against his clothes, and his arousal was even manifesting elsewhere. The rubble around them began to tremble, as if the fighting outside had begun once more

Hux began to panic, if only for half a moment, still shellshocked from their week of battle. The Resistance had retreated; it couldn’t be an attack. There were no sounds of blasters from outside, just shouts and groans of the wounded.

It was Ren.

Relieved, Hux swooped down and grabbed a fistful of the other man’s hair. Kylo's eyes to snapped open and the debris tumbled back to the ground with a resounding crash. “Contain yourself.”

Kylo said nothing in return, just let out a choked moan. Hux twisted his wrist, tugging at the dark, matted strands.

“Now, what do you want?” He did not release his grip. He could see Kylo’s hand trembling, as he fought with himself not to undo his pants and start stroking.

“To suck your cock, Sir. I want to please you, want you to fuck me.” The words continued to spill from his lips like a flood before Hux yanked him upward to silence him with a violent kiss. Kylo yelped in surprise. The sound faded into a moan as Hux bit down sharply on the knight's lower lip, nearly breaking the skin.

Both men tasted of the bitter tang of blood and dirt, but that was of little concern to either of them. Kylo discarded his tunic onto the floor behind him, leaving his broad, pale chest bare. Around his throat, though, the collar remained. Hux’s nimble fingers untangled themselves from Kylo’s hair. One hooked itself onto the tarnished silver ring at the front and gave a little tug.

"Hux," Kylo breathed.

He gave a sharp yank as he pulled away, sending Kylo crashing into him. His mouth was desperate and needy but found nothing to meet it. Hux reclined against the throne, looking amused. His lips ghosted over the taut skin below the collar, sucking and nipping at it. His other hand relentlessly worked Kylo’s cock through his clothes. “What makes you believe you are worthy?”

“I do not believe I am worthy, Emperor,” Kylo gasped. “I wish to please you. I wish you to prove myself worthy to you.” He began to work at the buttons of Hux’s uniform shirt, and to his surprise and relief, Hux put up no fight.

Hux nodded. “You’ve proven yourself a loyal servant, Lord Ren.”

“Is that a yes, Emperor?”

“Yes, Ren.” He released his hold on the collar, nearly sending Kylo toppling backward. He regained control of himself, though, and slid fluidly off Hux’s lap and back onto his knees. His hands dragged down Hux’s now exposed chest. Without breaking eye contact, he curled his fingers, closing the invisible tendrils of the Force around the Emperor's member.

His eyes rolled back, hips canted forward.

Despite this, Hux shoved him away, repulsed. “None of your disgusting trickery, Ren. You’ll use nothing but your hands and your mouth.”

“I’m sorry, Sir,” Kylo said, looking down in deference.

Hux made a face like he was contemplating the apology.  “You are not to touch yourself. Am I understood?”

“Yes, your Majesty.”

Majesty. It suited him. “Come closer.” He curled a beckoning finger.

Slowly, Kylo advanced on him again, on his hands and knees. His cock ached, thick and flushed between his legs. Once he was close enough, Hux grasped Kylo’s chin in what could easily have been misconstrued as affection. He tilted the man’s head from side to side, appraising him like a buyer would appraise an animal.

He was certainly striking, Hux noted, observing the dried, brick red blood on his ivory skin. He nodded once again as he released Kylo from his grip. He sat back and gestured vaguely for Kylo to do his work.

From the position of a supplicant, a dog, Kylo worked his way back up Hux’s thigh. Hux alternately cursed and craved the the rough stubble on Kylo’s jaw as his face repeatedly brushed against the sensitive skin of Hux's inner thigh.

Kylo placed a deep, reverential kiss at the base of Hux’s shaft before tracing a line up the underside with the tip of his tongue.

Before Hux could react, Kylo took his entire length into his mouth, gagging a little as the tip brushed against the back of his throat. Hux's hips jolted ever so slightly at the sound, forcing his dick even deeper down Kylo’s throat. “Good boy,” he keened.

Unable to speak, Kylo moaned, the hot, tight walls of his throat vibrating sweetly around Hux’s cock. As he pulled away with a filthy pop, he punctuated each gasp for air with a praise.

“Thank you, Emperor.”

Gasp.

“You are so good.”

Gasp.

“So merciful.”

“You could be my favorite consort,” Hux moaned as Kylo swirled his tongue skillfully around the tip of his cock. “If you prove yourself worthy of my affections, I could drape you in furs and paint and gold. A life of luxury for my prize hound.”

Kylo let out another stifled moan at the suggestion as he swallowed.  His throat contracted around Hux’s cock. Quickly, he pulled his head away and tongued at Hux’s slit, lapping up the steady dribble of precome.

“Kriffing hell, Kylo!” Hux gasped, throwing his head backward in response. 

The knight licked slow, deliberate stripes up the base of his dick. “You’re close, Emperor, I can feel it. Come on my face. Please.”

Hux didn’t need any encouragement. With a shuddering gasp, he met his release, milky- white come spilling onto Kylo’s face and chest. The man licked his lips, swallowing some of the salty liquid.

As the aftershock of his orgasm faded and his breathing returned to normal, Hux reached into his breast pocket. From it, he withdrew a cigarette and a small lighter. He lit the cigarette and placed it between his lips, taking a slow, deep drag and watched as the smoke spiraled upward. He’d been saving this cigarette, the last of his ration pack since the war had begun. He had been saving it for this moment precisely.

“Paint for the Emperor’s painted whore,” Hux observed amusedly, using the hand unoccupied by the cigarette to smear some of the fluid across Kylo’s lips. Kylo licked it up hungrily, whimpers mingling with moans.

He was still agonizingly hard, cock aching and throbbing beneath his pants. His thick fingers squeezed at Hux’s thighs, drawing frantic circles with his thumbs.

“Was that not enough for you?”

“Emperor?” Kylo asked, his voice strained.

“Was it not enough for you to satisfy me, your Lord and Master whom you swore your only priority was to please?” He hovered the butt of the cigarette over the nape of Kylo’s neck, ashing it onto his skin. The residue was hardly visible among the smears of mud already on him.

“Yes, Sir, but I-”

He shrieked in pain and shock. Hux pressed the glowing cigarette butt against the tender flesh right below the collar, grinding it down into his skin. There was a sickening hissing sound as the heat evaporated the sweat from Kylo’s body. As Kylo began to squirm, Hux only pressed harder.

He pulled the cigarette away, leaving behind a small bullseye- shaped welt. He offered little respite, pressing it down again just a few inches below. Kylo gulped in air as it again seared his flesh. “More,” he gasped, almost imperceptibly.

Hux pulled it away and looked down at Kylo, bemused. “More?”

“If- if it pleases you.”

Hux did not respond at first, just surveyed the man at his feet. “Stand,” he finally said.

Kylo rose arduously to his feet. His erection was prominent, straining against the tatters of his pants.

“Now,” Hux ordered, his voice low and steady. “Strip.”

Kylo kicked his boots hastily to the side and shed his pants. His erection sprang free, thick and flushed against his thigh.

“In the emergency pack, there's a white bottle. Fetch it.”

Fetch. A fitting task for the Emperor’s hound.

Desperate to please, desperate for the full feeling of Hux’s cock, Kylo rifled through the sparse medical kit. He soon returned with the medical- grade lubricant.

“I do not wish to dirty my hands any further.” Hux saw it as an order, but it wasn’t enough for Kylo.

“Tell me your desire, Emperor.”

As much as he was loath to admit it, the title was his weakness. His dick, still a little oversensitive, twitched each time Kylo said it. “Get yourself ready for me.”

With a reverent nod, Kylo plucked the cap from the bottle and the lube liberally onto his hand. The thick, viscous fluid dripped between his fingers as he spread it on himself, massaging circles around his hole. He worked a single finger into the tight ring of muscle. He groaned as he began to curl the finger, grazing his prostate with every motion.

“Another.”

Immediately, Kylo obeyed, closing his eyes and gasping in pleasure. He continued the rhythm as he slid in another lube- slick finger, unprompted this time.

Hux could have disapproved, could have punished him. But he only appraised the knight, his own cock beginning to swell again. It responded to each wrecked little noise that fell from Kylo’s lips. His perfect, cum- smeared lips.

“Heel,” Hux growled. Almost instantly, Kylo was at his feet, despite the three fingers in his ass. Hux let out a small laugh. Without even rising, he snagged Kylo by the collar. The sudden tug on his upper body combined with the hand halfway up his ass accentuated his broad, muscular form.

He hadn’t been this toned when the fighting had started. Protein- heavy rations and constant physical strain had left him sinewy strong. Kylo had spent his fair share of time in the gymnasium aboard Starkiller, but a few hours a day on a bench didn’t sculpt the body in the same way as war did.

Kylo’s screams echoed throughout the chamber as Hux pressed the cigarette against his skin again. This time, the burn was right above his nipple. Kylo pressed into it, and Hux pulled him in even closer by the throat. He pulled the cigarette away and quickly replaced it with a sharp lap of his tongue. The saliva soothed some of the pain, but the relief didn’t last long as the languid lick turned to a bite, all sharp teeth and no mercy.

He crashed into Hux, straddling his hips and rutting against him. The Emperor continued to scratch, to claw and bite, dragging the now- extinguished cigarette on Kylo’s skin. It fell to the floor and rolled away as Hux’s hands roved greedily across Kylo’s torso.

“Ren,” Hux moaned, his member trapped between their firm, sweat- slick bodies. Kylo’s hands were frantic, restless, everywhere. One finally found its way to the back of Hux’s head, knotting into his grimy and overgrown hair.

The ground rumbled. The shattered invisisteel that had once constituted a viewport above their heads hovered in the air, rotating from the abrupt shift in gravity. His moments of weakness, when his hold over the Force would slip, were Hux’s moments of strength. With one word, one touch, he could undo what Kylo had dedicated his life to doing. If only for a second.

"Pathetic," Hux growled, gnashing his teeth and giving the collar another pull.

The rubble settled back to the ground and Kylo slipped his fingers from his well- worked and slick hole. With unsteady hands, he immediately guided Hux’s cock to his entrance. He took the Emperor’s entire length at once, groaning at the fullness.

They settled like this for a moment, just long enough for Kylo to adjust to the blissful stretch. The second he began to roll his hips, though, Hux’s teeth closed around his trapezius, leaving behind a arching mark. He’d draw blood before too long.

He bit again at Kylo’s collar bone, then the tender skin just below his jaw. The third attack elicited a thin trickle of blood. Hux lapped it up, the pressure of his tongue only intensifying the burning sensation.

Kylo let out a choked gasp but never broke his tempo, fucking himself as deep as he could onto Hux’s member. His jaw hung slack and face contorted in pain. His hulking form curled around Hux’s slight one, breath coming muggy and heavy into the crook of his neck

One of Hux’s hands swiped down Kylo’s bare back, leaving a trail of fine red lines in its wake. Hux’s nails were wickedly sharp. Usually, he kept them trimmed short, so not to interfere with his frequent use of touchscreen holo- pads. But battle didn’t leave much time for grooming.

Kylo rolled his shoulders back to meet Hux’s touch, hissing at the sharp pain. Pleasure boiled in his abdomen, muscles contracting. “I’m- I’m close, Sir,” he warned, the friction of their bellies against his cock only intensifying the sensation. Even if he wanted to, he wouldn’t be able to hold back much longer. His pupils were blown wide with lust and his cock throbbed against Hux's body.

Hux gave another yank to the collar and pressed his lips to the brand on Kylo’s pec, causing him to yelp in pain. The cuts were not fresh anymore, but still unhealed and certainly tender. “Come for me, you cur.”

“Long live the Emperor,” Kylo gasped as his orgasm rolled through him. He shuddered, painting Hux’s abdomen with his come. “And his Empire.”

That was enough for Hux, who let out one final cry of pleasure as he emptied himself into Kylo. His come dripped from Kylo’s wrecked hole, sticky and filthy on Hux’s own thighs. With the last of his energy, Kylo slid off of Hux before settling back onto his lap and kissing him roughly.

Hux nipped at Kylo’s throat, his lower lip, sucking dark bruises into the skin. “We did it, Ren. The galaxy is mine. And I shall rule it with you at my feet. The Emperor and-”

“And his Hound,” Kylo assented, his voice overlapping with Hux’s, low and breathless.

_ We did it. We did it. _

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Keaton Henson's "Flesh and Bone." I'm on Tumblr at auhden.tumblr.com and I mod sinbinresident.tumblr.com which is basically just a trash blog for my friend and me.
> 
> I also thrive on validation so I LOVE to hear feedback!


End file.
